


[Podfic of] State of the Union / written by azephirin

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, President Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/57062">State of the Union</a> by azephirin<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:03</p><p>President Sam Winchester prepares to deliver his State of the Union address.<br/><em>He shall from time to time give to the Congress information of the state of the union, and recommend to their consideration such measures as he shall judge necessary and expedient....</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] State of the Union / written by azephirin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [State of the Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57062) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/pck3e6yyati8023q84r7h95dprhii4lv.mp3) | 4.3 MB | 00:04:03  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/uy80ubfdh1f3rgw7dg30qym62qqwjt87.m4b) | 3.0 MB | 00:04:03  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/state-of-union-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
